


Detention Doesn't Suck As Much With You

by Heartithateyou



Series: Coming Together [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Bisexual Steve, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, High School, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve POV, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gay billy, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Billy are stuck serving detention together.But luckily it sucks less with your boyfriend.





	Detention Doesn't Suck As Much With You

“Come here often handsome?” He hears a voice whisper from above him.

He looks up and immediately grins as he sees Billy standing there, looking down at him with a wolfish grin.

“Only when I get in trouble for standing up for my boyfriend.” He says with a smile. He really wishes he could grab the other man and pull him down for a kiss, “And I’m pretty sure you’re the one who dragged us into this whole thing.”

“What can I say, I’m good at getting in trouble with my mouth.” Billy says with a slow wink.

“You’re honestly the worst, you know that right?” He says, trying to block out the immediate mental image that comes to his mind. The last thing he needed was getting a boner in the middle of detention, even if it was just him, Billy, and the old, crotchety math teacher who got the shot straw of watching them.

And to be honest, she looked so into her cross-stitching she might not even notice if they were there or not.

“And you honestly know you’re still thinking about it.” Billy whispers in his ear before he takes the seat next to him.

He blushes immediately and stares at the front of the room, not daring to look at Billy and let him know he’s obviously right.

“That blush looks good on you Harrington, how far down does it go exactly?” Billy asks, his voice gruff despite being barely above a whisper.

“You realize we’re in detention right now? With a teacher watching us?” He whispers back, feeling himself blush even deeper.

“Please, she’s practically a hundred, she probably wouldn’t even notice if I started going down on you.” Billy says with a suggestive glance at his crotch, “But you’re right. I’ll be a good boy and stop bothering you.”

“Please, like you know how to be good.” He says with a snort. Billy cocks his eyebrow at him, quietly accepting the challenge, before he leans over and grabs a book out of his bag. He leans back and opens his book to where the bookmark rests.

“Billy Hargrove uses a bookmark. Would have thought you were the dog earing type.” He says, amazed at how much he likes being surprised by Billy. He likes finding out the small, sweet little things that he never would have guessed about Billy.

It’s like he gets to see this side to Billy that no one else does, maybe no one else ever has.

“Please, I’m not some dog-earing heathen. Now shh, I’m reading.” Billy replies, his eyes never leaving the pages.

“Oh come on, don’t make me suffer through detention all by myself.” He whines, leaning slightly closer to Billy.

“You’re the one who said I couldn’t be good. So now you’re just going have to sit there quietly and watch how good I can be.” Billy says, his eyes running quickly over the pages.

“Billllllllly…” He whines again, bumping Billy with his shoulder. He know he probably sounds like a needy girlfriend, but he can’t help it. Being right next to the other man and not having his full attention was something he wasn’t especially fond of. Their entire relationship had been crashing into one another, all too much all at once. Slow and tempered had never been their style.

“You’re really not used to not getting what you want, are you Harrington?” Billy asks, his voice questioning instead of accusatory.

All he can do is shrug. There’s no answer he can think of that doesn’t at least make him sound like a little bit of a prick.

“Wonder what you happen if I made you wait, made you beg for it. Kept you on edge until you thought you were going to lose your mind.” Billy whispers, low and throaty. He immediately feels his heart race as his mind goes about a million miles an hour. His mouth goes dry as his pants start to grow uncomfortable tight.

“Wow, you talk like that to all your boyfriends?” He asks, feeling slightly breathless. He probably shouldn’t have brought up exes at a time like this, but it was a little hard to think with all the blood in his body rushing to his groin.

“Not really, never had one before.” Billy says softly, immediately looking away. He fiddles with his bookmark and looks like he wants to take back the words he’s whispered.

“Oh.” He stutters out, his mind racing with the new information. Billy had never had a boyfriend before? This was a possibility he had never even considered.

I mean, look at him. He was beyond gorgeous, pretty much everyone in Hawkins had noticed. How was it possible he had never had a boyfriend before? 

He was half completely baffled, and half deliriously excited at the idea that he was Billy’s first boyfriend.

“Yeah. Just never really met anyone out in Cali I wanted to date. It’s not a big deal or anything.” Billy mutters softly, continuing to fidget with anything in the vicinity. He immediately recognizes Billy’s awkward, rough demeanor that he gets whenever he actually gets into an emotional situation he isn’t comfortable with. Which was pretty much any emotion to be honest.

But here he was, being honest and uncomfortable, and he was doing it for him. 

If this was a cheesy rom-com, this would be when the music starts to swell.

“Okay. I mean, you’re my first boyfriend too.” He stutters out, blushing at how stupid he sounds. But he wants to try to be open with Billy, in exchange for how open Billy is trying to be with him.

“I kind of figured Harrington. Hawkins doesn’t exactly have a thriving gay scene. Your options are kind of limited.” Billy says with an eye roll, but he squeezes his arm gently to show he’s joking. Even the brief touch of his hand on his arm feels better than he wants to admit.

“I like my options. I like you. And I like that you’re my first boyfriend.” He whispers, nudging Billy back with his shoulder. He feels like some shy middle schooler, flirting with his crush for the first time. Everything with Billy felt new, like he was experiencing firsts all over again.

“Yeah, you’re alright for a first boyfriend too Harrington. Just don’t let it go to your head or anything.” Billy says with a smile, which he’s sure is mirrored on his own face. 

It’s cheesy and sweet and corny all at the same time. 

And it’s kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Part 5 coming soon!


End file.
